Possibilities
by Dominus
Summary: Mu x Murrue drabbles. Simple, possible.
1. Offer

Hi.. people. This is my first try at Gundam SEED stuff, so if it's really bad I'm sorry. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own this. Or Mu. Or Murrue. He wouldn't have died if I did, but then Neo would be all screwed up and..

oOo

"Hey."

His entrance was expected, leaning lazily against her open doorway. His blonde hair was as mussed as her, she idly fooling with her own – though it always ended up drifting around her shoulders. She tentatively gave him a smile, turning fully to face him.

He sauntered up and studied the room, hands now behind his head as he scuffed a boot against the floor.

"Bored?" He asked her sincerely, tilting his head to the side.

She yawned, palm covering her mouth. She laid down on the dorm bed, staring at the ceiling. "Yes… But I could be called up any second now," she said, stiffening for a moment.

"Ah – hey – let me just get this one question in then," he grinned. Walking over and leaning above the woman, he brushed a bang out of one her eyes.

"Y'think… maybe someday we'll be able to go out to eat?"

"Like what, a formal evening?"

"Sure, I guess," he blinked innocently. She laughed, closing her eyes and turning her head to the side. She looked at the vast expanse of space outside her window; back down at Earth.

"I don't know, Mu, really?"

"Hey, hey. You don't give me enough credit." The Commander placed his hands on his hips, teasing the female in front of him.

"Like I said, the great Mu makes the impossible possible. What do you say?"

"Alright then, offer accepted." Her eyes twinkled happily, giggling uncharacteristically.


	2. Cover

I'm just gonna post double tonight. Yay. This is a follow-up to the one before. Idea stolen from wonderful friendperson.

Disclaimer: No, no, no and no.

oOo

"Just a little longer, Murrue," he mumbled, fumbling with keeping her steady in his hold. She relaxed slightly when he squeezed a hand on her shoulder, blinded completely by a blindfold. It wasn't funny, not in the least, and she made it clear when she grumbled, hands clawing at the cover. "Hey, hey," he snatched one of her fingers and closed one hand of his over it, back down to her side. "No peeking, alright?"

"Mu, this is outrageous, ridiculous, horrifyingly…"

"Brilliant, I know. Now can you wait a few more seconds? The room's right over there," he mumbled into her ear. This had better work, the look she gave him when he ran into her room explaining things in a hurried matter about 'food' and 'now' was something he'd never expect she could pull off.

"Alright, duchess, you win." He let go, watching her immediately push the cover up and look around – then start to tap her foot as she was just erratically placed in the galley.

"Mu."

He shrugged, hands up in a surrendering gesture. "I give up – I tried." He made a move to turn around and walk out in a defeated manner, but she mumbled a "wait!" and did another double take.

"It's empty, something's going on."

Miriallia's head popped around the corner from the kitchen, squeaking and hastily popping back out. She heard Tolle's small chortle and other sneaky remarks.

"The crew… in the kitchen? Mu, what is this?" Even then he heard her repressed anger fading, replaced by a sly smile. She was catching on, so he decided to just drop all his cards. "Eh, remember I said I wanted a nice dinner? Well – I guess you could call this the Archangel's finest, couldn't you?"

At this she laughed brightly, bringing out the rest of the cast in messy aprons and disproportionate chef hats. Kira's flopped in front of his face, fixing it every second with some help from Lacus. Athrun had dismissively removed his, the same for Cagalli.

"Oh, don't tell me… they're serving us?"

"Only for the Captain, y'know," Miriallia piped in. Mu smirked definitely, taking Murrue's hand and practically skipping towards a clothed table. "Five star food. Believe me, you don't know how long it took me to get that out of the Ensign."

"Alright, Flaga. This is definitely better than some snooty restaurant," she remarked. He winked boyishly, rubbing his nose.

"I know. I know you too well, don't I?"

"I'm starting to think that's a bad thing, actually," she replied, inspecting her nails.

"A simple thank you could suffice, Murrue." He pouted.


	3. Snooze

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Gundam SEED. Enough said.

oOo

"Commander."

She didn't hear his loud reply, or see his billowing wave. He simply didn't answer. She tried again, looking around the bridge. "Commander Flaga?"

This time she heard a snort, or something of a snore. Walking up to one of the chairs off to the side, ignoring the giggles Miriallia and everyone else gave her she surveyed the proximity. Some grinned and winked, pointing towards the shaded bundle to which she was approaching.

"Commander," she said, nudging the snoozing male. He grumbled, mouth leaning open and nose wriggling. She balled her fists at her side, letting one come up and dive through her brown hair. She idly fixed his uneven collar, and then carefully lifted one eyelid.

"Mu La Flaga!" That woke him up.

He practically jumped up, if not into her arms, but shakily looked around before returning his gaze to Murrue.

Using an innocent grin, he tried to shrug it off.

"Oh, hey, Captain Ramius…"

The look she gave him made him rethink his actions.

"Wait – wait, I can explain…"

oOo

**Une:** Heh, I hope I can continue writing this pairing, too. It's too cute to ignore.


	4. Need

I just wanted to say that my knowledge of the battles in Gundam SEED is very, very low. I frankly only know about the last battle, since I started watching around that time. So I don't even know if this scene is possible, so I'm gonna call it PWP. I wanted to re-write the hangar scene between them before he goes off and dies on his merry little way.

oOo

The hangar was busy, soldiers filing themselves this way and that. The noise was almost unbearable: mobile suits starting up for launch, mechanics ordered to one side and then the other, and people mingling over the roar of everything else. She hurriedly made her way around obstacles of tools and onlookers; dodging until getting to the one person she came after in the first place.

He was busying himself, strapping on the suit and infamous helmet. The purple on it looked to be almost black, dimmed by the unseen lights. Adjusting it, he caught her coming towards him in the corner of his eye and stopped. He chuckled, watching her mumble and fidget nervously.

"So now I get a dispatch party? What happened to the few other times?"

She frowned, moving a stray bang back. Moving a little closer, she bit her tongue and looked extremely desperate to find the right words.

"… Just don't be that cocky out there, alright?" He noticed she was anxious, sheepish and apparently lost.

"Sure thing, Captain," he responded, pulling at a glove.

"We need you," she tried again. He raised an eyebrow, poking at her shoulder absently. "Do they need me, or only you? You're forgettin' the kid," he inquired, pointing a finger towards the Freedom, dull and restless against the hangar wall.

She straightened reluctantly; palm now resting over his gloved one.

"Yes, Commander. I need you. Is that a sufficient answer?"

She saw the big grin spreading over his face, his grip on her shoulder tightening.

The officer rolled his neck around, popping it. "Murrue, that's a perfectly reasonable answer." She smiled and hesitated, letting him pull her into an embrace.

"And I need you in here to believe in me, so fair's fair."

"Alright then, Mu, alright."

oOo

**Aquarius:** Yes, I've taken that into consideration. I can do that easily, but I tend to just write really quick and be done with it. Thanks for the comment, anyways.

**Cat:** I'm glad you like it, I think this is one of my favorite pairings ever.


	5. Confined

Murrue Ramius strongly disliked the smell of doctors or anything health related – of antibiotics and medicine and anything else that brightly devoured the room. It made her stomach uneasy, her steps become slightly off-balance. The disaster was even more tremendous when someone she knew was in such a horrid place, surrounded by the suffocating items.

Damn him.

She didn't want to admit it, to admit that she was cursing him instead of pitying. But no, he didn't want her pity, oh no. So when Murrue saw him rigidly lying in a standard bed, it nearly broke the joints in her knees. His chest was bandaged perfectly, white and clean and definitely perfumed with the exact thing she despised.

At least he was looking the other way – eyes almost closed from fatigue – so he didn't see her particular frown. She scraped the metal stool across the tiled floor, wincing for a moment or so. It caught Mu's attention, the male rolling over with stiff jerks of pain.

"Oh, hey," he quickly grinned, outstretching a hand, towards where she sat. The motion was slow, like the rest of his movements. She caught his hand easily between her own two, moving it back towards him. Murrue had trouble concealing her own pain, a mixed face of emotions clearly seen.

"Save your strength, Mu, please," she mumbled. The remark was low and sullen, ruefully spat out. He lost his smile immediately, eyes flashing with some kind of regret. He recoiled his hand as she told him to, wiping it through his dirty hair.

"Something wrong?" Mu instantly regretted saying that, watching her twitch tenderly. Nice going, he thought, searching for something else to counter his own question with. "I mean – you know… are _you_ okay, Murrue?" he asked again.

"Yeah… yeah," she replied. The second time she answered it was distant and faint. She felt the lights pressing in on her, and her hands tightened and clung together on her lap. Her ankles crossed, her back as straight as a pole.

"C'mere," he quietly commanded. When Murrue didn't reply, Mu surprised her by gripping her chin and pulling her downwards. His lips met hers in a shy motion, her marigold eyes widening by the impact, and then relaxing thereafter. When he let her go, she leaned back up and looked around the room sheepishly, as if embarrassed. He laughed it off, resting his arms behind his head.

"See, all better now, aren't we?"

Murrue cracked an embarrassed grin.

"You're the only man I know that has the gall to fulfill his ego while damaged and confined to a medical bed, Mu."

He laughed loudly, "Yeah, well. I try, let's just say that."

Medical wings weren't that bad, she had reminded herself afterwards.

oOo

**Cat:** Ah.. let's just hope he's really Neo in Destiny. I don't know if you've seen Destiny yet, it's not out in English at the moment.

**Gundam:** Thanks. I try to update a lot.

**Phoenix:** Well, drabbles are essentially supposed to be around one hundred words in their nature. So I'm not writing one-shots, not long enough, but not short enough to be drabbles. Thanks for the review, it's really appreciated.


	6. Frozen

This was a challenge I took from the seed100 LJ community, being a stalker there and all. The word was **frozen**.

oOo

Outside was an eerie place. Fragments of rock and debris floated meaninglessly, somehow dodging the monstrous size and shape of the Archangel. She had no desire to be out there in the endless void of space, even if there was a low risk factor. It wasn't her place. Murrue wasn't suited for this, to be aimlessly wandering out in the middle of nowhere – no information on where to go and not knowing what would come next.

He didn't look excited as well, fatigue taking its toll on his stocky form. His blue eyes were _frozen_, like everything else out there. She grazed his arm with her pale hand, no sign of anyone else in the bland hallway. He snapped out of his reverie, looking her over with more life in his expression. She smiled small, lips upturning only slightly. Taking hold of his arm once more, she wrapped her own around it, shyly resting against his uniformed shoulder.

"Commander, there's something on your mind," she tartly said, not doubting herself for a moment. He frowned and gazed forward again. "Yeah, I do, Murrue."

"What is it?"

"You, that's all."

She inwardly knew that wasn't the issue, but stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek just for saying so anyways.

oOo

If you don't understand where they are, I was imagining the area where Athrun and Cagalli where, when they kissed. The wide expanse of windows 'n stuff. Whatever.

**Cat: **I started squealing at that, I waited two weeks to see that episode. Nah, she's not a coward. You know, it could probably be the other way around. ;D

**Une:** Thank yooo..

**Gundam:** And to you too. :D


	7. Temporary

Another challenge. The words are **illusion **and **temporary.**

oOo

He was there. He was there in her room – her place – with the neatly dressed bed and the dusty chair in the corner of the area, rotting away. He was there, beyond the door and in front of anything to keep him at bay. He was in her room – her privacy – nervous and determined and most of all, blatantly allowed.

He was on her, in her space, hands scrunching her uniform and curves sliding against meaningful grips. It all seemed like an _illusion_, a dream, but there he was – clothed and blonde and everything she loved about him. There he was, mouth forcefully pressed against hers and grasps in her flow of hair. She didn't mind. She didn't mind the way he wanted to possess her, to steal her away, and to touch her and caress and kiss and seem anything but a fantasy.

He had left as silently as he came, the bed still neat and the chair still dirty. It was only a _temporary_ meeting, an ending encounter, something that eventually had to end.

She'd wait again for him to come. Until then, it was a fading memory, brutally remembered by her swollen lips and crumpled outfit. Oh, how it was worth renewing again.

oOo

**Cat:** On Livejournal (like Xanga or Myspace, whatever), one of the communities gives out challenges for drabbles. I just peek in every now and then and the one at the top said to write something with the word frozen in it. Yeah, I like switching the roles, even though Mu tut-tutting over her is quite amusing. I hope I got that picture across, I liked the vast expanse of that place. :3


	8. Tomfoolery

Well, Domi got the first two Gundam SEED manga. That makes Domi a happy Domi. I got the idea for this from the incident with Flay and the shower room, how Mu ends up getting blamed when he didn't do anything. Poor Mu. ;;'

oOoOo

Come on, come on, _come on_, work!

This was impossible. He scuffed at the lock on the door, scrunched into an absolutely painful position. He just kept reminding himself that it was worth it. Worth the configuration, the combination – "**Work, dammit!"** – and most of all the surprise behind it.

He'd never thought he'd stoop this low but Flaga was never one to back down from a challenge.

"_I dare you to peek at Captain Ramius in the shower room!"_

"_You must be kiddin' me, kid," he blinked, shrugging it off. Mu flicked some hair out of his view, attempting to walk away. The person he was talking to threw out a hand and pointed at him._

"_Or else! Or else I'll tell the whole crew about what happened at…"_

_The Commander flinched, "Fine – fine, hell. You bastard, just you wait!"_

Taking his frustration out on the door, he sighed and scratched at his hair. He could hear the fizz and sizzle of the water from the other side, he was almost sure he'd be haunted by it. He almost regretted it, to be pulled into this kind of situation – but oh, maybe it was worth it.

He might just be called a hero; around the galley, that is.

He was too lost in his thoughts of bravery and courage to notice that the door clicked open, and behind it one Murrue Ramius – damp, toweled, and downright frustrated.

"Hey, stop knocking on the…" She looked down and gasped.

"Mu La Flaga! How DARE you! And I thought… I thought!"

He snapped out of his daydream and looked up from where he sat on the ground. Words failed him.

"Oh shit."

oOoOo

**Phoenix:** .. Thought there already was one, go look it up.

**Saffire:** Sure thing. :D


	9. Staying

"You don't seem happy… to be captain of this thing," he had said to her a few hours after he met her. He tilted his head to the side innocently; bluntly stating what was on his mind. She was so astounded by the outburst, she stiffened up and her back was a straight as a rod, and she… gave up. Captain Ramius hunched over her desk, head buried in her arms.

"No, I suppose… I'm not, I don't want to be here – in this," she rambled, hair spilling over the desk like her own dialogue. He tried to look around the room, at charts and graphs – everything seemed mathematical – then back at her. With a tinge of regret, he shuffled his boots and waited for her to continue and regain her composure.

"But… I'll do my best. That counts, doesn't it, Lieutenant La Flaga?" She cleared her throat hesitantly, staring him down with those marigold eyes of hers.

"Yeah, yeah. We all appreciate it, Captain." He flicked hair out of his view, showing her a toothy grin. Mu turned to exit the room, with his homage paid, yet she lunged forward and placed a hand on his arm.

"No – no, not yet. Don't leave, I can't… face them out there yet." It sounded pitiful, it sounded selfish, but he shrugged and let her babble on a bit more.

Besides, he didn't mind staying with her, not at all.

oOoOo

**Cherry:** Rofl. Yeah, I guess I got the tone I wanted. That's pretty funny to imagine.

**Gundam:** Heehee, thanks. :3

**Manga: **You know. I think that's a plot hole. I couldn't think of anything to put in there, so I deviously left it blank for you to think up something. It could very well be his fifth birthday party. :D


	10. Rank

"I don't want you going out there anymore."

He turned around and stared at her in dead astonishment, jaw slack and hands drifting around his hips. She looked the same, wavy hair and piercing eyes. Her uniform was pressed and tight as usual, but her voice wasn't.

It sounded like it was choked, locked up and the key thrown away.

"What are you saying, Murrue?" He threw titles out the window, taking a step forward while waiting for an answer. She took her own measures and let herself close the remaining space, hand closing around one side of his open collar, along with the blue undershirt. She wouldn't try to pick him up and use that taunting measure, but he certainly got the point that she wasn't kidding when her grip clenched harder.

"You can't – you can't go out there. I won't let you." Her eyes wavered under his stare, confused and needy. He pressed a reassuring hand over her own, trying to make her let go. He stumbled on words, tongue flapping with no vocal.

"Murrue, I have to. You know that the most of all," he said.

"I won't allow it, as your commanding officer I can't let you go out there…"

"Murrue Ramius," he cut her off, voice immediately gaining a louder notch. "In actuality, **I** am your superior officer." His palm found her chin, tilting it up. He stole her mouth, breath treading over her own. Letting go Mu grinned lightly.

"Look missy, I'm out there for you. The real problem you need to worry about is what you need to do if we go into battle again anytime soon, isn't it?"

She gave up and clung to him, face buried in his uniform. He took that as a yes.

oOoOo

**Cat:** Yeah, I know it wasn't that funny. I didn't get it to that point, I knew from the start I couldn't. Well, I got the inspiration from the last one from reading a part in the manga and then watching Decisive Fire when Mu's like, "The captain shouldn't be acting like this..." Eh, I 'unno. I haven't seen that episode yet. I came in around episode 38. D: So I'm watching new episodes. :3


	11. Photographs

Murrue always said she wasn't a picture worth keeping.

Someone to tuck away into the dusty corners of a desk and forget about for a long time, then rediscover during a spur of cleaning. She didn't enjoy cameras, spooked by the rumors of soul sucking. No, Murrue Ramius disliked frozen scenes, whether they were happy or not.

Which is why the fact that his room was covered in photos of her is so ironic.

Photographs here, photographs there, lining the shelves and shoved in books as lazy bookmarks. Ones of smiles, ones of glares and thumbs showing on some. She touched each one she found with disinterested affection. She was disinterested in the photo, the film, the device, but affectionate to the memory.

The memories of him catching her in the hallway, splurging about how it was neat he still had one of these so-called cameras, was full of hurting. He talked about how rare they were and how rare she was to him and laments only he would say. Then he caught her off guard, and snapped a photo, then hugged her around the waist and brushed it off as nothing happened.

She cried, out of irony and joy.

It was ironic once more that she didn't return the favor and keep him locked up forever. That she let him chain her, claim her, and then brilliantly leave her all at once. She was joyous for the memories she had left, or anything she could childishly cling to.

But she cried most of all for the fact that there were never any photographs of him.

oOoOo

**Waterlilies**: Wow, that compliment really hits home. That's the first time I've been told I can really write these, it just makes me burst out in a big ol' smile.

**Cat:** I was totally surprised at the start of the series when she pulled a gun on Kira. I didn't know she had it in her, really. Eh, I got mine at Barnes and Noble, but a Suncoast might work. Mine had a lot.. at least.


	12. Spare

To her, there was never enough time. No room to slack, to observe. There was no space to stretch, to idle; there was never _enough_ time. She thought this over and over, what she could be doing right now (bridge duties, laundry, the list could go on), staring at the dull color of her companion officer's ceiling. It seemed to stretch on beyond its limits, beyond time.

She shifted uneasily, the bed she was resting on squeaking. The woman repositioned to not wake the other, silently sliding light, thin covers back. She felt claustrophobic, pressed in by the time, the schedules, thinking and knowing she could do something useful right now.

But it was just her reflexes flickering on; the internal clock drilled into her system.

She hesitated when his arm slid over her lap, around the curve of her hip. It gave a light tug, as if acting on its own, for its owner was heavily silent. Two seconds later, a body moved after the arm, pressing up against her sitting form.

"'Ey… don't go, it's too early," she could hear from the fluffed pillow.

Murrue laughed and tilted her head back. Well, maybe she had some time to spare.

oOoOo

**wellduh:** Yeah, the third ending there's two scenes. One is Mu holding Murrue in the background if you look closely, and the other is Mu slung over Natarle and Murrue on the Archangel. The third opening also has an unmasked-Neo which looks exactly like Mu,

**Yun Fei:** Have you seen the opening scene with Murrue at gunpoint with Neo? Ooh.. I get all nervous, it's not gonna be pretty.


	13. Nothing

This again.

She had already lost count how many times her hands drifted to the locket hung around her neck. It seemed every minute or so fingers smoothed over the sharp surface, and she could hear them as they did so – through the miscalculations of battle.

She could hear her sorrow, her past, over the sharp intake of breath from Mu, as he slyly stared her down. Each and every time, he'd look at her reminiscing.

_Each and every time_, she repeated slowly. Something he used to do, something he would do.

And so Murrue Ramius was back to where she began, fingering the locket. It softly chimed when she fiddled with the latch, a stir coming from his sleeping form. She stopped, and glanced down at him, eyes traveling a usual track over the undershirt and standard pants.

He moved again, rolling over as easy as her hands slid over the coffin-shaped locket.

"Murrue," he breathed, head partially hidden in the flat pillow. "Sleep… you don't know how much you need it." His own remark drifted back into slumber, fatigued himself. She frowned. The similarities were endless. It worried her.

Worried that she would lose him as well.

She outstretched a palm and curled it into his hair, nails running along his scalp. A happy noise came in reply, Mu shifting to a better position. She stopped, and jerked back. The frown got bigger. Too much, they were _too much_ alike. She had to reminder herself that this wasn't **him** every time she blinked at Mu La Flaga.

"Murrue, you're acting like something's up." By the time she met his eyes, he was perched on an arm. "You look at me like I'm dead."

That's right… he's dead, isn't it? She couldn't tell anymore.

"No, Mu," she assured him, yet uncomfortable all the more, "It's nothing at all."

oOoOo

**Cat:** I got the camera superstition from an episode in Rurouni Kenshin. Quite funny. Yes, Murrue angsting is always fun to do.

**Orphen**: I got so fed up with the lack of Mu x Murrue stuff out there (in my opinion, most of it isn't even that good, but then again I can't say anything), so I just started writing my own. It comes naturally, surprisingly.

**Yun:** Yeah.. in the Bokutachi no Yukue opening the man on the left that shows up with two scars is Neo. Without his mask. o: He totally looks like Mu. Episode thirty was adorable, I'm becoming more attached to Neo every time I see him. Even though I like Andy a lot, Neo and Sting are so cool. :3

I'm sorry if I confuse you with my drabble order, I tend to hop around between him being dead and him being alive. This one, he's apparently alive. I don't make them play out like a story, each drabble is different and starts somewhere else.


	14. Regulations

Domi has been out of town for the past week (it was her birthday and she went to A-Kon, then stayed at a friend's house). So excuse her and her unannounced hiatus.

oOoOo

Mu lived in a world of rules and boundaries.

Do this, don't do this, don't touch that, and no don't _go over there_…

This was also the case for Murrue Ramius as well, as she had told him many times on many different nights: "You can't let them know, can't let anyone know, Mu." Then he would nod and take advantage of what time he had left with her. She sometimes collapsed under all the stress, limbs twitching and face buried into his shirt.

But it only happened undercover, in a room, with the door locked and no one in the hallway.

Murrue forced herself into a world of rules and boundaries. She was the **captain**, and he the subordinate. She lived by following regulations, ordering and retaining stability on the ship, while losing it calmly and quietly.

So when Mu died, when he left behind all his walls and restrictions, she let down hers.

And she cried, she cried forever it seemed like.

She broke her code, and she didn't know where to start from.

oOoOo

My friend told me about two days ago that yes indeedy - Neo Roanoke is infact Mu la Flaga! I would have screamed and jumped for joy, but I was figuring out why and how I got hacked on RuneScape. So anyways, I can pour the angst on Murrue like crazy now.

Yun: Well.. I was trying to get Murrue to be all nostaglic over her lover that she apparently lost pre-series. I was blatantly comparing Mu to the mystery man (hell, I know nothing about the man). I'm so glad Neo is Mu, I want to see the scene where they see eachother again now. I can possible do a request like that, now since it's muuuuuuch easier. xD

Tempest: What's really hilarious is that there's more Dearka x Yzak out there than this pairing. That's creepy. She's just trying to live life to the fullest, because she probably knows nothing's going to happen if she mopes. It comes out in a few episodes, like when she's talking to Kira on the Archangel in GSD, yaddayadda. Neo/Mu is very much in the opening of "Bokutachi no Yukue", he's the guy with the scars and blonde hair. Can't miss him. :D Yay!

Cat: Like I said before to Yun, she was just comparing her late lover to him. I'm sorry if I didn't make it clear enough. Yeah, I was pissed when Kenshin got off. I tend to watch from the beginning, so I've seen the first 10 episodes like fifty gazillion times, but never much into the Shishio arc or any Sano-centric episodes. Dammit, I want my Sano x Megumi. xD

Red: I know I should try a full-fledged story one day but Domi is a lazybutt and doesn't want to.

Waterlilies: Oh god, I'm sorry if I'm spoilering it for you like crazy. I can't help it, I find it a lot more interesting than GS.. sometimes.


	15. Alive

He was alive.

**Alive.**

A word she thought she'd never associate with him any longer.

She had been watching over him for an unnecessary couple of hours, inspecting as he shifted, fought against the handcuffs, as his eyes opened.

"… This is different," he had first said. She stiffened up quickly, hands folded into her lap like the prim captain she was. "You're… you're under our… my jurisdiction now, Mr.…" He ignored her uncomfortable touch to her voice, staring at the ceiling. His feet fidgeted. He didn't like being locked up.

"Captain Neo Lorrnoke. Earth Alliance 81st Independent Mobile Battalion."

He looked at her for the reaction, and it even surprised him. She flinched, glancing away, a frown placed to hide her brooding emotions.

"I see. I'm sorry things turned out this way."

He studied her with more effort. Pretty girl, he thought. Very pretty girl, but he could tell she was aching. Aching with a passion. It all seemed too familiar, even the smell.

Yet he didn't remember, he didn't know this place. He didn't know why he was still alive.

"Hey, miss, you seem pretty sad to see me alive."

She didn't know what to say, for only tears spoke measures at that moment.

oOoOo

On the spur of the moment, my friend sent me GSD 33 and I immediately watched it. Hell, I bawled at the Murrue and Neo scene. I think the music got me. xD I was crying and my brother and his friend were all like, "wtf?" and I've officially watched it like ten times by now. I made this to be before Kira and Murdoch arrive, when she says he identified himself as yadda.. yadda..

Water: Eee! She starts crying like a madwoman, and he looks up and grins and goes, "W-what is it? You fall in love with me at first sight, beautiful?" Then she runs out of the room. xD

Neo: My friend and I had a rumor about Neo being Mwu since the beginning of Destiny. I knew it all along. 'Cause Mwu makes the impossible possible. Nyahaha.

Tempest: Face it, Mwu is a prettyboy anywhere. ;o; Man, in 32 when his helmet was off, there was a little scene with Murrue grasping his hand. I started flapping my hands everywhere, "OMG."

Yun: Nah, the last one was from GS. This one jumps right into GSD, where I might stay for awhile.


	16. Natural

"How are you?"

It was a daily question Murrue Ramius asked him by now. She watched the captive shift, now accustomed to his hands being tied together. This time now, the added grumbling of Athrun behind her added more to the atmosphere.

"I'm fine myself, you? It seems pretty busy up in the world above, you know," he would say back to her. She smiled appropriately and asked him if he was comfortable.

Neo Lorrnoke instinctively glanced around the room, at the ceiling, the television, at her, and would comment, "Completely, like I've never left the place."

Her smile twitched a bit, but it still stayed long enough for her to touch his shoulder slightly, whisper a word to Athrun and leave the infirmary. After the captain left, he looked to the man in the bed beside him. Neo blinked, "Yeah, it's familiar. Oddly, if you wanted to add on."

So it certainly was an odd event when a screen popped up on the main line for the bridge, and his charming face was on the other end. It surprised most of the crew, to say the least. "Hey, uh, Mister Amazing over here… is trying to do an extraordinary feat and is basically failing. I can translate a bit and say something about Kira going somewhere." The boy in question quirked a small smile and nodded, and Murrue let her mouth gap a bit.

Neo pressed a few buttons like natural and watched the screen flicker off.

Murrue blinked, "… He still knows the code to the bridge, eh." Her smile came back again.

- - -

Hi people, long time no see. I'll have tea and biscuits with you next time.


	17. Ridiculous

"You're one unhappy Captain sometimes, you know that?" he blurted out. He wasn't surprised to catch her off guard, to look at her flustered expression from behind the solid desk. The officer took his time to mingle his way into the office, glancing around like it was his first time inside, yet he had lost count a long time ago.

Murrue Ramius dog-eared her report papers out of annoyance, finally choking up an "excuse me?" He shrugged, brushing off his bluntness as something normal, "Yeah, you heard me. It's not hard to tell, your frown hangs all the way down to your sleeves." Mu perched on the edge of the table, legs crossing over another. "What's eatin' you, Cap'n?"

"Nothing, that's what. You need something, Commander?"

This time her frown leaked onto him as well, clearly hurt by the rejection. "Oi oi, I give up," he said in defense, hands rising in surrender. "I was just trying to be friendly, you know 'lend a hand' or… 'be courteous', that whole she-bang." Ramius sighed and let one sly chuckle slip by.

Unfortunately Flaga heard it as well, "Heeey… see? It's not that hard." The Lieutenant Commander leaned over and moved a strand of hair out of her eyes. "Now just stay that way and you'll be glad I bothered to stop and lecture you in the first place."

She lifted an eyebrow, just slightly, "Uh huh."

He fumbled with words, trying to keep his air of dignity, "Yeah, that's cause I'm a man who makes the impossible, possible, right?" Mu La Flaga grinned with confidence, certain he was helping in some way or another.

He didn't know her eyebrow could go that high up.

"You know that line is ridiculous, Mu."

"I'm trying, I'm trying, give me a week or two, jeez…"

- - -

**Cat:** Oh god it's me where have I been. :P All this Neo junk I've been enthralled with is all taken from GSD. It's true he remember the code to the bridge. I just watched the most recent episode where he blurted out "I'm a man who makes the impossible, possible!" so that's how this baby wrote itself in five minutes. It's so funny to see Murrue angst like every second she gets screentime.

**Su-Ling:** Hee, I appreciate it so much because there are so many other good fanfics with this pairing and you choose mine as a favorite. :D


	18. Childish

She always tended to brood when space looked darker. He didn't know how and why he could tell, but it was as if she controlled the stars and they all… disappeared. She made the atmosphere suffocate with her own depression; he ultimately felt it pressing in on him.

Such a magical and horrid thing altogether, he noted. Time for a check-in.

"Mu…" she whispered from the edge of her bed, noticing him approach her room before he rounded the corner. He slid his way inside, calloused hands immediately going to her back, her shoulders, attempting to catch the tension – the abundant stress.

"Something wrong, princess?" He light heartedly teased her, fingers sliding down the curves of her uniform. She rolled her head back on her neck, looking up at the dull ceiling.

"I don't want you to be out of my sight, I don't want you to go," she spoke. He blinked and mussed her hair, chuckling. "What gave you that idea?"

She could be such a child sometimes, with that pout. With that attitude and mindset, really.

"I can just feel it, like you're not going to be able to stay," Murrue continued, her voice now covered with unease. She didn't move. He laughed it off again.

Of course, he was just a childish as her sometimes.

"Captain, if you order me to be here forever, I'll be here forever," Mu proclaimed. He said it as though it was something so easy. She smiled – a sad smile. Flaga stood up from the bed, watching a star flicker in the distance from beyond the glass windows.. "Even if the worst thing possible could happen to me, I'd still be somewhere next to you, wouldn't I?"

She didn't say anything, but looked down. It was obviously the wrong thing to say.

"Uhh… well, I gotta go check up on something."

Yeah, he was definitely more immature than her. He tried to hurriedly escape her room in a cowardly manner.

"Mu, I love you, you know that."

He stopped in his tracks, and looked out into the hallway.

"You bet I do, duchess."

- - -

**Cat:** Eh, I never really hated Flay. I've come to want to know more about her character. You SO have to see GSD 43. Neo tells Murrue that he didn't leave because he was in pain and knew she was too. He knew he did know her, his arms, his ears, his eyes, but not his mind. So he asked to stay by her side and then he hugged her. She started crying. :3

**Lith:** You were so close, he basically remembered her but he didn't. At least they're like 'together' again. I can start making up stuff for the pairing now, yay.


	19. Over

He had jumped into Akatsuki with nothing attached to his identify, and profoundly came out with one.

It was a strange feeling, he would gladly admit it while climbing out the gundam once more. It was also all right to have a headache from it, with memories still flashing before his blue eyes.

**Murrue.**

What an odd name. He resigned the thought, ruffling his hair and straddling his helmet under one arm. Neo, or rather Mu, stood in the now familiar garage of the Archangel, hustle and bustle abound. With engineers in flashy orange jumpsuits running around, it only added to his perpetuated gaze. He glanced back at the golden gundam, sighing and furrowing his brow.

Mu walked along the bland and rather dull area, stopping when someone came running.

He stopped when _she_ came running, her heels coughing up a storm of noise against the ground, and hair flying every direction. He stopped to watch her, face contorted with no exact emotion, just like him. She jolted to a stop before him, red spreading across her face in embarrassment.

He laughed. It apparently did some good; she relaxed her shoulders a bit. Mu pulled his helmet up under his arm more, breaking the ice as if it was his job: "… Can I say it's over?"

Murrue looked as if she was thinking deeply, lips pursed and hands wringing together. She finally answered, with a defiant amount of determination, "No, it's not. It's not at all… Mu." The pilot blinked in surprise, "Oh then…" he had started to piece together a reply – but not before she lifted onto the balls of her feet and kissed him.

He heard the echo of his helmet hitting the ground, when Mu's arms encircled her from instinct and he pulled her against him in instinct, and he knew it wouldn't be over for a long time…

A **very** long time, in fact.

-

Too bad this didn't happen in GSD 50. Dx


	20. Relationship

When it came down to knowing Murrue Ramius like the back of your hand, the fact that she would greet with a smile you meant no good. So when Mu La Flaga woke up that day, staring at the ceiling, staring at his window, and staring at his hand like every other day, he abruptly passed over the new freckle dotting his knuckle.

Mu felt this was a rather good day, for instance, he didn't trip over anything (not that anyone saw him do it anyway). The coffee tasted good, **that** never happened. But his mood took a distinct drop when he saw the Captain give him a smile.

Not just a 'yes I'm smiling wow' smile, but an 'I knooooow something and yoooou don't' smile. She rearranged her hair and looked him straight in the eye.

He felt the coffee turn into something completely different in his stomach, his toes starting to sweat inside his boots, and his hands shaking with that _goddamn freckle_ on it.

She simply stated, "We need to talk, specifically about relationships within the ship."

Mu felt his own doom coming in for a safe landing, his brain emptying out into his spine and knees turning into liquid. He dropped all human instincts and turned to back up feral ones, running as far as he could and as long as he could in the opposite direction.

He also tripped a lot, but then again, no one saw it.

Murrue let the poor man go, giggling and turning to a rather oblivious Kira, who blinked and commented, "I don't understand him sometimes."

She laughed even louder, "Oh believe me, I don't either. I don't see what's so horrible about a pot luck, really."

-

GAG DRABBLE! Dx


	21. Sick

Omfg. I'm alive. For realz. Domi started such a thing called high school marching band and from then on my imagination died. Like that. Poof. Inspiration, gone. Buttttttt. Hola. :)

----

"Don't tease me like that, Mu," Murrue said, raising her eyebrows in mock hurt. She straightened out her free-floating locks of auburn with tender fingers, sliding down to the crisp and precise collar of rank. The commanding officer across from her brushed it off with a playful shrug, his calloused hands gripping hers on her collar.

"Yes, yes, duchess, I realize that you are indeed hurt deeply by me," he sang along with her, grinning simply ear-to-ear. "Where's your immunity now, huh? What happened to Mrs. Strong-And-Willing-Captain-Of-Ours?" he chided the woman fluently. She blinked, nonetheless caught off guard by Mu's question. "I'm not immune to anything, Commander, and you should be the one that knows that very," she paused, cupping his chin with a firm palm and grip, "very, well."

Sneaky as he was, Mu snagged a brief kiss, rolling his shoulders back and drifting back like a ghost. Murrue glowed daintily, face slightly pale and lips full of life. She sighed, rolling her head once around. Marigold eyes darted back to his sapphire ones, speaking rather timidly, "You're making me a sick woman, Mu, a sick woman I am."


	22. Birds

Deary me. It's scary that when I first started posting these, the Mu x Murrue community was deceased and six feet under. And now I come back and it's all "mu x murrue one-shots! mu x murrue drabbles and vignettes!" Makes me wonder what I did and how that all happened.

----

Murrue was not a songbird, was not one to perch on your shoulder and chirp a melody. She was not one to stick around for a period of time, lulling herself with her own voice. Murrue Ramius was a hummingbird, jumping back and forth and back and forth, with whatever was most important at the top of her list. She hustled to and fro, thoughts shooting through her head, and eyes calculating her situation just as easily.

Yet everyone has a set weakness, whether it is material or living, it stopped everyone in his or her tracks, songbirds and hummingbirds alike.

This could be said for a certain Mu La Flaga, who went on his merry little way, oblivious to many other things. Mu was a crow, singing when he very well knew he couldn't, and sticking around the crowd, never standing out.

This technique did not work for the elusive hummingbird, who noticed him so much, who was attracted to him so much, she stopped.

She stopped and stay around him for awhile, never once flying away with second thoughts.


	23. Bemuse

Oh em gee.

(long author's note at bottom )

------

"She's in… bad shape, huh, Captain?" he commented, indirectly pushing for a conversation with the weary eyed brunette. Murrue Ramius shot him an easy curve of her lips, seeing the appeasing glint in his eyes, full of water.

He was paralyzed with her smile, mesmerizing and enchanting and all the other synonyms he could possibly think of. It gave him a full sense of complacency to see it once more.

"Well, Commander, that seems to be the case," she affirmed solidly, brushing a toned, callous hand across the burnt metal of the _Skygrasper_. Mu casually leaned on the mobile armor, a mischievous expression painted on his face. "… Captain… when it's fixed, do you want to take a joy ride?"

It was an oblivious questions, yet she had her own to ask as well.

"With you?"

Her grin expanded, marigold eyes twinkling, as if she was teasing the man. He brushed a hand through the blonde locks on the backside of his head, encouraging out a, "What else?"

"No thanks." Another short, stiff reply. She was still smiling. Murrue turned to leave the hangar, Mu taken aback. She opened her mouth to speak again, coaxing out, "I know that I am the captain of the _Archangel_, but I am not one to grasp the sky, Mu La Flaga."

Her beaming face had never ceased to shine, reprimanding him with motherly affection.

The Commander, to say the least, was bemused.

------

Hi. :)

Yes, I know. Where have I been? What happened to me saying I was officially returning? Well see a certain thing called high school marching band started and I simply haven't had time until NOW to think.

(i also got the first two dvds of gundam seed destiny squee)

As of right now, I have written TWO drabbles! Not one, two!! And because I am the weird little child in the corner of my english class, I can sit there by myself and ponder wonderful little Mu x Murrue instances all I damn want.

So expect more. I promise I will not try to die out again, writing gives me so much happiness. :3

Domiiiiiii.


	24. Identity

"Higher-ups have ordered that you and Ensign Badguirel must transfer."

It was a clean, light statement, but the meaning was rapidly sinking in.

His eyes gave all his emotion away – hurt, anger, confusion – soaked up by the tension in the office. She shuffled papers, a nervous habit, heavy bangs shadowing her face.

"But… " Mu fumbled with words, completely distraught.

"No, Commander," she finished. "They require your services elsewhere now."

Her choppy sentences were a burden, he didn't need this from her as well. "Captain," he attempted again, she slipping through his figurative fingers. This was not the fiery Murrue Ramius that galloped with the Archangel under her feet. She had been broken, a term that stung when he put a label on it.

"I appreciate… all you have done to help the crew and this ship. Please be ready to leave in 48 hours."

She was already separating herself from his identity, short and to the point, and he couldn't believe how long the hallway was.

---

Hi again. See! I haven't fallen off the face of the planet yet... again. Marching band is officially over so I have free time (unless chemistry kills it... ) Once again I am completely astounded by the amount of MxM on FFN now. I have a slight sense of pride, if I may say so myself. :) This scene is also taken from the one in SEED.

**Irishdragon**: Thank you!! I can't tell you how long I've wanted to write again.. but nothing would come to mind!

**Skywolf666:** Thanks for reading. :) I hope these can help you improve your writing, and I am constantly improving mine as well.


	25. Lack

He asked her every passing day, "Why?"

She never had an answer for him, responding silently with sad, sultry eyes of depth and confusion. He almost pleaded with her for some response, shoulders slumped and strength beaten.

All she saw was his eyes and the length of the sea beyond it, lost and alone.

"Why?"

Her eyes - her solemn, listless eyes gazed at his face once more in silence, traveling down an unfamiliar scar. It was a question she herself asked, unable to find an answer.

"Why am I here?"

Murrue repeated it in her head; hands clenched and back straight.

_You're here because you are the man I loved and still love._

"Why?" she responded, a sad smile gracing her features, "I don't know."

_I don't know why you are Mwu and why you are not._

_--_

I'm very sorry if this was utterly confusing or seemed cut off. This personally displeases me in many ways but I wanted to write and let off some steam and this is what happened. I want to come back and edit it some day for it feels rather unfinished and even I don't fully understand what I wanted to accomplish with this.

Anyways, you didn't see this. This drabble was spur of the moment inspiration.


End file.
